


Sweet Reality

by OhMyFudgeCookies



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Arrogant Turkeys, Insanity, M/M, Preppy Scientists, Sister Complex, Toupee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3037658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyFudgeCookies/pseuds/OhMyFudgeCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a man to do when it seems like the only sane person around is him?<br/>Everything's been upside down since Kanda stepped into the Black Order that he just has to think to himself- Is this really happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Reality

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading this! I posted this on ff. net a while ago then lost it on my computer, sadness.  
> But I found it and re-read it again and decided to rewrite it and then re-post it here so I hope you like it.  
> (\\_/)  
> (^.^)  
> Usagi says I don't own any thing or anyone in this story. Sadness.

> **Sweet Reality**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

I don't know what's what anymore. After coming home from an annoyingly stressful three day mission in Germany, I have to come back to unexpectedly chatty finders, retarded scientists and stupid people in general. On my way to file my report in the Sister Complex's office, I see turkeys of all sizes running around the Order with finders chasing after them and leaves of all colours on the floor and some stuck to the walls and ceiling.

I stood stock still in the middle of the mayhem called the hall as a turkey in a blond toupee struts by me like it owns the place. Unconsciously my hand goes towards the hilt of Mugen as I glare promised death to the damned animal. With an un-turkeyish squawk, the the animal waddles away as fast as its fat bottom would allow it.

I continue on my way towards the office until I meet a group of scientists lead by Johnny wearing bright orange tunics. They're singing loudly and horribly in the middle of the hallway and Johnny's trying to get them to do some weird dance moves.

“From the top everyone!” yells Johnny and counts them in.

“ _I want to be more Thankful deep down in my heart!_

_I want to be more Thankful deep down in my heart!_

_I said deep deep, I said down down_

_I said deep down in my heart, WOOHOO!_

_I said deep deep, I said down down_

_I said deep down in my heart, WOOHOO!_ ”

“Okay second verse, now you want to be- oh hi Kanda! You wanna joins us?” Johnny asks with a lopsided smile when he sees Kanda.

My eyes widen when I realize that I was frozen to the spot at the display of flailing arms and peppy scientists. Then they narrow to slits as I reply with my customary “Che” and walk away as quickly as was dignified.

_I need to get this report done quickly and go to my room before I lose all my sanity._

And if things couldn't get any worse, the baka usagi is in Komui's office as well. And he's dressed like a stupid little round red cranberry too. As soon as he see's me, he starts Chattering about something or other.

_Well fuck,_ I think while tuning him out,  _why does that pain in the ass have to be here too._

“Kanda, welcome back! How was the mission?” the sister-complex asks, too engrossed in looking at a photo album to listen to what I'm going to say. They're probably all pictures of a chibi Lenalee anyway. _Moronic sister-complex._

“There was no Innocence. Just a bunch of akuma,” I say flatly. “Good work, your dismissed,” he says, waving me away while his nose is still in the album.

As I'm leaving his office, I don't let it show that I'm surprised the baka usagi follows me out. “ Yuu-chan! Why are you ignoring me!?! You've been gone for so long, ain't ya gonna tell me how cute I look!!?" he yells as he tries to actually jump on me ( _The FUCK!!?)_ but I'm quicker than him and Mugen is instantly unsheathed and piercing the red cotton-stuffed plush costume. But only enough to let the cotton from the inside spill out because he immediately stopped moving.

"First of all," I growl, backing him up toward the wall, "Don't call me by that name. And secondly," I prod Mugen farther into the plushy fabric, "you're not cute, just a Baka Usagi." I smirk, happy with the disappointed look on his face, and re-sheath Mugen.

“Yuu-chan is so mean” he sulks, calling me that abhorring name as if I weren't right in front of him. “Don't call me that!” I yell and punch him in the face, sending him flying toward the wall. He hits his head and knocks himself out. Blood starts pouring out f his head but I'm not too worried.

I turn around, my long hair swishing behind me with the baka usagi still on the floor lying in his own blood, to go to my room and get ready to take a shower.

Going back to my room can only be so troublesome when there are so many turkeys around the Order and oddly dressed scientists running around with bottles of potions.

As I round the corner into the hallway my room is located on, I hear someone mumbling. I'm highly suspicious and try to listen to what they're saying.

"...Open sooner....rusted old things..."

Rounding the corner, I see Moyashi in front of my door and I almost forget how to breath. He's wearing a blue loose knee-length tribal skirt with multicoloured beads around his neck and brown, red and green feathers in his snow white hair, the contrast between the dark colours and his light coloured hair making it seem lighter and softer than usual. His crimson arm adding a dark edge to the image that made Kanda Jr twitch in interest. But what caught my attention the most was the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, which left his pale, milk-coloured back and sculpted body out in the open for everyone to see. Naughty fantasies of having him under me, caressing that soft skin and hearing the erotic noises he would make immediately flooded my mind making me become half hard and making my pants uncomfortably tight. I always knew I was attracted to the Moyashi but the way he made my body react was just ridiculous. I let my fantasies take over me for a little bit before collecting myself.

As soon as I calmed down again I spoke up. I walked closer to him and whispered into his ear. "Moyashi... What do you think you're doing?" I whispered as I caged him in between the door and myself with my arms. All to quickly, he gave a small squeak and stood up straight, hitting his head against mine so hard, I began seeing stars.

"What the hell...?" I say, stepping back with my hand to my nose, knowing it wasn't broken.

"Ah! K-Kanda! Sorry, I-I didn't..sorry" the Moyashi stammers, backing up against my door, cheeks turning a delicious red colour that almost sends me back to that fantasy.

“I asked what you were doing at my door.” I say standing up at my full height, looming over the Moyashi.

“W-well since it's Thanksgiving day, I was going to give you something to thank you for always having my back,” he mumbles. Shyly he steps forward as if expecting me to back away. When I don't move, He gets a determined look on his face and yanks me forward by the front of my shirt. Before I can do anything, our lips crash together almost painfully. It takes me a second to realize he's kissing me but then it's over all too quickly.

I'm so stunned, I don't move for a few seconds. I always thought that he hated me so I figure that I might still be sleeping on the train home.

“Fine. I have a gift for you too,” I say, getting bolder and seeing that he looks like he's about to run away. Nothing bad can happen to me in my dreams after all. I move closer to him and once again I cage him in with my arms. I grab his chin and kiss him. This one much more fierce and hungry than the first. I swipe my tongue on his bottom lip asking for entrance which he immediately grants me, allowing me to deepen the kiss. That's when I realize that we're having a battle of the tougues _(which I'm wining, of course)_ in the middle of the hallway when we could be in my room doing so much more. I'm also surprised that no one's come along to ruin the moment but my dreams, my rules. So as quickly and as deftly as I can, I open my door and push him inside my room while breaking the kiss for some much needed oxygen. The lust and need in the Moyashi's eyes has my little man straining in my pants. Slowly, I close my door and lock it.

 

♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥

 

The next morning, when Kanda woke up, he fully expected to still be on the train coming home but what he got was even more delightful. When a peacefully sleeping Allen snuggled up to his side, the soft rays of dawn sneaking in through the window colouring his white hair a soft pinkish orange colour, Kanda knew this couldn't be a dream. He shifted to feel the soft ache in his hips and the dried fluids on his body. _No dream can be this perfect,_ thought Kanda as he wrapped his arm around the lithe body beside him and ran a hand through his hair.

No, this was no dream but Kanda's sweet reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading ^_^  
> Leave a comment cuz I'd really love to know what you thought.  
> And just so everyone knows its not mine, the song the Scientists are singing is a breakfast song for camp. It just seemed to fit..  
> (\\_/)  
> (^.^)  
> OMFC (+ Usagi) OUT


End file.
